All Messed Up
by BlackAndPinkBabe
Summary: Draco likes Hermione. Ron likes Hermione. Hermione doesn't know who to like. It's all messed up. So when Ron finds out about Hermione and Draco, what will he do? How will Hermione and Draco cope? Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

All Messed Up

Chapter 1

Written By: Angel12345

Disclaimer: I know it sux, but I don't own HP, JKR duz.

A/N: Hello readers!!! Waz up? This is an all new story based on Harry Potter! I will update as much as I can, but with school it might be a little difficult!!! Neways, pleez enjoy the first chapter of ALL MESSED UP!!!

Chapter 1: An owl! But whose, I don't know!

Hermione opened her eyes to the bright sunlight creeping through her window.

She sighed. Another day. Another day of boring, no school, no work to do, no homework! So in other words: boring.

She rolled her eyes. Her mom would go to work. Hermione would stay home. Hermione shook her head. Since almost a year ago, there had been a missing member of the family: her dad.

His killer was no other than Voldemort. Yes Voldemort. He had taken Hermione and both of her parents prisoners during the war to bribe Harry Potter and Dumbledore to give in, but they didn't. They had killed Hermione's dad first, and were ready to kill her mom when the Minister of Magic and a bunch of Aurors arrived and fought them all off. The light side had won, but under tough consequences for Hermione and her mom.

Hermione still hadn't gotten over the fight completely. She still cried every time when she thought or talked about it.

Her mom seemed to take it very well or so it seemed. She works late nights and sleeps late in the morning. As soon as she wakes up, she goes to work. Hermione rarely sees her.

Harry and Ron are still her very best friends. They comforted her the night her father died, instead of joining the celebration going on downstairs for the end of Voldemort.

They still suck at school, (homework wise, anyway) and they still beg Hermione to do their homework for them. They still played wizard chess by the fireplace in the comfy armchairs, and to Harry's dismay, Ron still always won.

They are both pigs to Hermione and kind of annoying sometimes, but they always find a way to make Hermione laugh.

They all three still despise Snape, and most of all Draco Malfoy.

There had been a rumor around school that Draco likes Hermione, but Hermione thinks its all rubbish.

Hermione then remembered the time when Ron had called Draco a 'bloody death eater.'

FLASHBACK 

"You BLOODY DEATHEATER!!!" Ron yelled at Draco.

Even though the entire school was watching, Draco still went very red in the cheeks and his hands became fists. He made a lunge for Ron.

Ron dodged him and pulled out his wand.

They were just about to kill each other in a battle of their wands when Dumbledore made his way through the crowd and called the whole thing off.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone went silent.

He looked at Ron and Draco.

For once in his life, Draco looked guilty.

"Now, would everyone please return to their common rooms?" Dumbledore said, in a quieter, relaxed tone.

And with that, Dumbledore disappeared in the leaving crowd.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Hermione still had no idea what had triggered the fight. (aka: why Ron had called Draco a 'bloody death eater.')

Hermione deepened her thoughts on that subject. He could be a death eater in some ways, but in others, he couldn't. She hadn't really thought about that before.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard her mom's bedroom door open and close.

Hermione jumped from her bed and bolted out of her room. She saw her mom walk into the kitchen.

Hermione followed.

When she walked in, she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table, eating a banana.

Hermione sighed. Her mom was on her way to work. The banana was her breakfast.

Dressed in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and an overlarge t-shirt that said, "JIM'S PIZZA: BEST IN TOWN" written on it.

Her mom looked up from the table to look at Hermione.

Hermione put on the best cheerful smile she could and sat down at the table, across from her mom.

"Good morning Mum!"

Her mom nodded and got up to leave.

"I'm going to work. See you tomorrow, Hermione."

Hermione's smile faded.

"What am I going to do all day by myself?" she asked, worriedly.

Her mom stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Whatever you want, Hermione. Just do bother me at work," and with that she turned on her heel and walked out the front door.

Hermione sat back down at the table, hearing the front door slam shut and sighed.

She looked at the half-eaten banana left on the table and shook her head.

Her mom was even more freaked out than her to be alone in the world without Hermione's dad.

Hermione rested her chin in her hand.

'What to do? What to do?' she asked herself.

Hermione got back up and walked back to her room.

She decided to take a shower and get dressed.

Hermione opened her yearbook of her last year at Hogwarts.

She had taken a shower and was now fully dressed in a pair of hip huggers, flip flops, and a black t-shirt that says "I'm not weird, I'm gifted" in big bold letters.

Hermione smiled. She had opened to the seventh year Gryffendors.

Ron and Harry's faces were being goofy. She rolled her eyes.

'As usual,' she thought to herself.

Harry's eyes were crossing and he was doing the peace sign with his fingers.

Ron was pretending to pick his nose and eat it.

Hermione laughed. 'So Ron!'

Her eyes traveled to her picture. She was smiling innocently. Her bushy hair, which would have been everywhere was in long, lazy curls, drizzling down her back and shoulders. Her bright amber eyes shown with delight, sparkling.

'Why was I so happy?' Hermione asked herself.

'Oh!' she laughed, 'Pictures were taken on the first day of school! No wonder!'

Hermione laughed again. She turned a couple more pages and stopped when she reached the seventh year Slytherins.

She scanned the Ms when she spotted what she was looking for: Malfoy.

She looked at his picture. His pale blonde hair was hanging in his eyes and wasn't gelled back as usually is.

He wasn't smiling and wasn't frowning. He was... trying to look cool. Hermione finally decided and to be completely honest, he _was_ cool. He was hot too. All of the girls liked him.

Hermione bit her lip. All of the girls _but_ her liked him.

He was cute, though she would never admit it. That didn't mean that she liked him or was obsessed about him as Lavender Brown and many other girls did.

Hermione bit her lip harder. But after the 'Draco likes Hermione' rumor, she had noticed herself starting to look at him way more often than she used to.

Even Harry and Ron noticed. Even Ron!!! But when they asked her about it, she denied it and said she was 'just looking around the room, no big deal.'

She sighed, remembering that time. She knew she had lied. She _had_ started to 'like' Draco for some time, but certainly didn't anymore.

She liked Ron. She had never told anyone. Not even her best friend, Ginny. Especially not Ginny! It was _her _brother for gosh sake! And if Ginny told him---"

A peck at the window interrupted her thoughts. She looked out.

A black owl was sitting on the window seal.

Hermione smiled. An owl! But whose? I don't know!

A/N: Hope ya liked the first chapter! Pleez review!!! I LOVE reviews!!! Tell me what u really think of my story so far!! Is it crap? Is it good? ??? TELL ME!!! Thanx!

-Angel12345


	2. A Big Silver M

All Messed Up

Chapter 2

Written by: Angel12345

Disclaimer: Crap! I don't own HP!!! We all KNOW!!! GEEZ!

A/N: Hey! Here's my second chappie! Hope ya like!

Chapter 2: A Big Silver M

Hermione walked over to the window and opened it.

The owl fluttered inside and landed at the end of Hermione's bed.

Hermione walked over to it and pulled the letter off of its right leg.

She looked at the letter in her hands. It was addressed to:

"JANE GRANGER"

Hermione looked confused and sort of hurt. It wasn't for her (no fair) but it was for _her mom?_

She studied the other side of the envelope.

There was a big silver 'M' sealing the envelope. The 'M' had a green snake twisting around it.

Hermione shivered. 'I wonder who it's from!' Hermione thought excitedly.

Not thinking about her mom's words of warning about bothering her at work, Hermione grabbed her cute jean jacket, the letter, and dashed out the front door and down the street to Jim's Pizza.

"Jane Granger, please." Hermione said, standing from behind the counter at Jim's Pizza.

"Who?" the manager asked.

"Jane Granger," Hermione said, as clearly as she could.

"I'm sorry, but 'Jane Granger' does not work here anymore."

Hermione looked confused. "Why? Did she get fired?"

The man shook his head. "No. She quit. I don't know why," and with that the man turned and walked away.

Hermione stood in shock, not knowing what to say or believe. All she knew was her mom would have some explaining to do!

Hermione walked quickly and quietly out of Jim's Pizza and back to her and her mom's apartment, still deep in thought.

'Why would her mom pretend to still work at Jim's Pizza? And why would she quit? Where is she now?' Hermione wondered, sitting down on the couch in their living room.

She traced the design on the couch with her finger, still thinking.

When she finally came out of her thoughts, she remembered the letter.

She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and studied it some more.

'She lied to me, so I can read her mail,' Hermione thought greedily.

Hermione smiled to herself as she carefully picked the seal.

Slowly and carefully, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

Her eyes grew wide as she read the letter written in fine hand:

"_Dear Jane,_

_Hi dear! How are you? I was so happy when I found out you took the job of an Auror at the Ministry! Good for you! Anyways, if you would like to, you are welcome to visit here anytime! I know I would enjoy the time to get to know each other again! I would also like you to meet my husband, Lucius, and my son, Draco! I also heard that your daughter, Hermione was the top of her year! Tell her 'lovely job' for me! Anyways, must run! If you would like to visit, please owl back immediately!_

_kiss kiss,_

_Narcissa Malfoy"_

Hermione gaped at the letter. She didn't know what to think. Then, out of nowhere she started laughing. "KISS KISS!" Hermione laughed out loud. "What a FREAK!"

Hermione was now laughing so hard, she was crying.

'I mean, _her mom_ and _NARCISSA MALFOY?_ Yeah right! They couldn't be friends, could they?'

Hermione finally stopped laughing and realized that most of her questions had been answered.

'Almost too many,' she thought.

'Her mom quit her job at Jim's Pizza to become an Auror for the Ministry. She knew Narcissa Malfoy and was friends with her! Whoa! Hold on, that's really weird,' Hermione thought, 'My mom and Narcissa are such good friends, and Draco and I despise each other! Freaky!'

Hermione decided to stay up and wait for her mom to come home from work and then they would talk. 'At least I have a while to sort out my thoughts before she gets home, that way we can have a civilized conversation on why she lied to me,' and with that Hermione felt into a dreamless sleep.

_Complicated_

_Chill out. What cha yellin' for? _

_Lay back, it's all been done before and if you could only let it be then you will see_

_I like you the way you are when we're drivin' in your car and you're talking to me one-on-one, but you've become somebody else, round everyone else, watchin' your back, like you can't relax, you try to be cool. You look like a fool to me. Tell me._

_Chorus:_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like somebody else gets me frustrated._

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somthin' else_

_Where you are and where it's at you see _

_You're making me_

_Laugh out when you strike your pose _

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not fooling anyone _

_When you've become_

_Somebody else round every else_

_Watching your back, like you can't relax_

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you _

_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and turn it into_

_Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_Chill out whatcha yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be _

_You will see _

_Sombody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax _

_You're trying to be cook, you look like a fool to me _

_Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and turn it into _

_Honesty and promise you're never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and turn it into_

_Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_-Avril Lavigne_

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie! Hope ya liked! Pleez review!


	3. Witch or Muggle?

All Messed Up

Chapter 3

Written By: Angel12345

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: Hey peeps! Waz up? Here's my third chappie! Enjoy and review!!!

Chapter 3: Witch or Muggle?

The front door opened and in walked a very tired Jane Granger.

Hermione, who was still sleeping on the couch, woke to the sound of the front door closing shut.

Her mom walked into the living room, unaware anyone else was in the room.

'Is she muttering to herself?' Hermione asked herself, listening harder.

"Stupid death eaters. Stupid Fudge. What a pain in the--"

"MUM!"

Jane jumped five feet in the air and turned to face Hermione, who was standing right behind her.

"Hermione! Oh my gosh! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh! I did?! Well YOU _confused_ the crap out of ME!"

Jane looked taken aback.

"No! Don't say anything! You lied to me! You don't work at Jim's Pizza anymore! You're an Auror _and_ you know the damn MALFOYS!!!"

Hermione was very red in the face, very upset and angry.

Jane was red too, but an embarrassed red.

"Hermione, how did you know—?"

"Just read this stupid letter!"

Jane shakily took the letter from Hermione who was holding it out to her.

After reading it, Jane sighed and plopped down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Okay, let me explain everything."

Jane continued.

"When I was born, I was a muggle, but my parents knew a few people from the wizarding world, so when I was eleven, I got my first Hogwarts letter! My parents urged me to go, so I did. I was placed in Hufflepuff and was the top of my year. That's why you are such a bookworm. You got it from me," Jane said, smiling.

"Your father was born a muggle too and also decided to go to Hogwarts. He was placed in Gryffendor, just like you." Hermione smiled a weak smile, I mean, it _was_ one in the morning!

"And _he_ got the worst grades in the whole school!"

They both burst out laughing.

"And we started going out in sixth year and a year after we graduated, we got married and had you," Jane beamed, but suddenly stopped.

"That was the time of He-who-must-not-be-named. We were afraid of what could happen to our family, so we moved to the muggle world and have lived here since.

"Then, your father died and we moved here," Jane was frowning now and had tears in her eyes, but continued, "I got a job at Jin's Pizza and then Fudge contacted me about a job as an Auror and I accepted.

"That was less than three weeks ago. I decided not to tell you, and pretend that I still was working at Jim's Pizza, which I had to quit in order to become an Auror."

Jane stopped talking and looked at Hermione, who just kept staring straight in front of her, in shock, and sort of happiness.

"And during all my years at Hogwarts, my best friend was Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione sighed. She knew that was coming.

"And now it looks like she wants us to visit!" Jane smiled happily.

Hermione frowned. "Mum! You know that Ferret-boy and I don't get along!"

Her mom looked confused. "Ferret-boy?" she asked.

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Draco."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You even have bad nicknames for each other."

Hermione smiled, and then became serious. "That's how much we hate each other!"

Jane rolled her eyes again and said, "Whatever, Hermione. But we are going to visit them!"

"MUM! Why?"

"Because," Jane said strictly, "I haven't seen Narcissa and Lucius since I graduated Hogwarts!"

Hermione sighed and out of no where, put on a smile.

"Well, have fun!"

Jane frowned. "Funny, Hermione. You're coming with me!"

A week later...

Hermione levitated her trunk down the stairs and into the living room.

Her mom stood waiting happily by the fireplace. They were going to Floo Powder there.

Jane smiled and said, "I'll go first!"

Stepping into the fireplace, Jane said, loud and clear, "Malfoy Manor!"

"POP!" and she was gone.

Hermione sighed and stepped into the fireplace.

Thinking of the library, where she should be right now, Hermione took some floo powder and said, without thinking, "Malfoy Manor Library!"

"POP!"

Hermione landed on a fuzzy, soft rug.

She sat up, still dizzy from Floo Powdering.

As she looked around, she realized that she was in a library, a very nice library. It was bigger than Hogwarts and had comfy chairs all over the room.

Hermione looked around and smiled to herself. 'Awesome!'

Suddenly, a figure came running towards her and before she could say anything, was grabbed by around the waist and carried out of the room.

"Let me go! Put me down!" Hermione screeched as she was roughly carried down a long corridor.

The person that was carrying her dropped her immediately.

"Mudblood?"

Hermione who was rubbing her elbow, which had been bruised by the drop, looked up into the steel blue eyes of...

A/N: Yo! Well, there ya go! How was it? Hope u enjoyed! Pleez review!

**Llamabalooza: **Yo! I know! The letter was probable the funniest part so far! But just wait the next chapter will be really funny!!!

Thanx for reviewing!!!

**Anneyuan2000:** Hey! Thank u so much! U have followed me to my next story! Thanx! Neways, to answer ur questions...

1st: I just thought it was kool 2 put that song in there... I will start using the lyrics to songs to describe how the character is feeling. (Hermione was feeling confused, so I just put it in there!)

2nd: 'Not Exactly Ordinary' is already finished, as u already know and 'What if?' is going kinda slow cuz I don't think it's my best story, but I will probably still update it every so often.

Buh Bye!

-Angel12345


	4. Malfoy Manor Library

All Messed Up

Chapter 4

Written By: Angel12345

Disclaimer:

A12345: shrieks Pleez don't sue! I beg you!

Policedude: SHUT YOUR BLABBER!

A12345: AHHHHH!!!!! Where's the blabber? Where? AHHHHHH!!!!! Omigosh! Are _YOU_ the blabber?!

Policedude: cracks his knuckles I'M GONNA **HURT** YOU if you don't shut YOUR blabber. Aka: YOUR TRAPHOLE WHERE YOU DIED!!!

A12345: AHHHHHH! I'm dead! I knew somthin' was wrong with me!!!!

Policedude: LIVING is somethin' wrong with you! NOW SHUT UP or I'll file a report on your **big mouth**!!!

A12345: Hold on. Did you say I died in a traphole?! _KOOL!_

Policedude: looses his temper completely ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!

A12345: screams and runs in her traphole and dies

(This story means I don't own HP and pleez don't sue!)

A/N: Hey again! I survived the traphole, even though the story says I died. Neways, I am SO SORRY that I havn't updated in so long... I feel really bad... I promise that I will update at least once a week from now on... if school and friends don't get in the way.... Well... here's the fourth chappie!

Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor Library

Draco Malfoy.

The jerk! How dare he do that to her!

She looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Malfoy! What in the hell was that about?"

'Whoa! Did I just swear?' Hermione thought.

Malfoy smiled. 'Did goody-two-shoes Mudblood Granger just swear?'

Hermione kept staring at him, still furious.

Malfoy finally stopped smiling and stood up straighter.

Hermione, who was still on the floor, watched him closely.

Malfoy frowned and rolled his eyes.

In a sweep of his robes, he was stalking off, in the opposite direction.

Hermione didn't know what to do: go follow him or sit here until someone came and found her.

She decided to follow him and see where he was going.

She followed at a distance.

Lucky for her, he didn't ever look behind him.

They walked for a good five minutes until finally Malfoy stopped.

Hermione didn't notice and kept walking.

She rammed right into him and him being Quitiddich built, didn't budge.

But Hermione did. She fell to the ground with a thump.

Malfoy turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. Then all of a sudden, his face became stern.

"Draco. Miss Granger," a cold voice sneered.

Hermione turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind them.

Lucius raised his eyes at Draco. "Be a gentleman, Draco. Help her up," Lucius said, smirking.

Draco let out a deep, frustrated breath but reached down and grabbed Hermione's upper arm and pulled her roughly to her feet, letting go so quickly, Hermione almost fell again.

Lucius smirked satisfactorily and said "Good. Good. Now, I must run."

'Where're ya runnin'? Hermione thought sarcastically.

"See you two at dinner," and with that Lucius was walking away.

As soon as he was around the corner, Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Listen Mudblood. I can barely tolerate you in this house, so I know that I definitely can not tolerate you following me everywhere, so just leave me alone."

Malfoy turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Malfoy! Wait! You have to at least show me where my mom is."

Malfoy stopped walking and sighed and said so low that Hermione barely hear him, "Fine."

He kept walking and Hermione followed, close behind.

"Wow, this is a big house," Hermione said, more to herself than Draco.

"You should see the outside of it," Malfoy said, forcing himself to say something.

Hermione walked in shock, astonished that he had said anything.

"Yeah, I bet it's beautiful," Hermione said, wondering if Malfoy would answer.

Instead of saying anything, Malfoy just nodded.

Hermione walked close behind him as they walked into a huge ballroom, where both of their moms were.

When they reached them, Jane pulled Hermione into a big hug, saying "Oh my gosh, Hermione! We were so worried when you didn't come in through the fireplace! Thank God you're alright!"

"Yes, what happened, _dearie_?" Narcissa asked, stepping up next to Jane.

"Well," Hermione started, glancing at Draco (A/N: I'm going to start using the Malfoys' first names cuz there's three of them, but Hermione will still call Draco 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret Boy'), "I landed in the library fireplace instead and Ferr—I mean Malfoy showed me here."

Draco's face turned red when she started to say Ferret Boy, but was glad when she didn't mention him thinking she was an intruder!

"Oh Draco! How kind of you _dearie_!" Jane exclaimed.

Hermione groaned inwardly. Her mom was already getting habits from the old bat. (aka Narcissa Malfoy)

Jane rushed over to Draco, who had been backing away from the group and pulled him into a quick hug.

He stiffened like a board.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing at Draco's face.

"Draco! Why don't you be a _dearie_ and show Hermione to her room!" the old bat said, happily.

Draco sighed, but nodded.

Once again, Hermione had to hold in her laughter at Draco's face.

Draco led her out of the ballroom and down a long corridor.

During the whole time, Hermione let out a little giggle every couple seconds.

Draco was very angry now, hearing her laughing at him every few seconds.

He knew she enjoyed watching him be ordered around by his mother, and that she would never let him live through it.

Draco, who was loosing his temper quickly, let out a long, frustrated, mad sounding groan.

That only made Hermione laugh harder.

Draco spun on his heel so quickly that his face was only inches from Hermione's.

"If you laugh once more, Mudblood, I will seriously punch you in the face," Malfoy sneered.

He turned around again and began walking.

Hermione, whose face went into a frown, said in a smart-alect tone, "Oh really?! But what would your _mommy _say?"

Draco turned around, once again and walked until their noses were touching, "Alright, you stupid Mudblood. You asked for it."

Hermione didn't flinch. She stared deep into his steel blue eyes, not afraid of what he would do.

He lifted his face from hers, grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her against the wall. Raising his hand which was in a fist, he was going to punch her. But she knew deep down that he wouldn't. He couldn't.

His fist became closer and closer... and then...

A/N: A cliffy? Yeah, I guess so! If you want the next chapter, you've got 2 review!!! Thanx!

**Draco-obsessed-grl: **Thanx for reviewing! It means a lot 2 me! Yea, I'm going to try to add some song lyrics to this story... hope u enjoyed the new chappies and keep reading!!!

**Llamabalooza:** No, Hermione's mom is not a witch, but they are good friends with the Malfoys, which encouraged Fudge to ask Jane. Sorry, I don't think I mentioned that in the story, SORRY!

**Dragonblood:** Hey! No, I don't give ppl flames... its mean! And I do cliffies sometimes... k mayB all the time, but I think it's a good way to get more ppl to review!!! Sorry, but I've been updating every other day now... but I'll try to slack off... a little... on the cliffies!

**Kerry:** Yo! Okay, here's the update... I hope ya liked it... I'll try to update quicker and more frequently... SORRY!!!

**D/HR SHiPPER:** Here's the update... Enjoy!!! Thanx 4 reviewing!!!

Once again, thanx 2 all of my reviewers!!! Pleez keep reading and reviewing!!!

I'll update SOON!

Buh Bye until the next chappie!

-Angel12345


	5. Hawaiian or Punch?

All Messed Up

Chapter 5

Written By: Angel12345

Disclaimer: I know and you know that I don't own HP, so pleez don't sue!!!

Chapter 5: Hawaiian or Punch?

"Um, excuse me."

Both Draco and Hermione turned to look at Riffy, one of the house elves.

"Supper is ready and Mrs. Malfoy says Draco is to show Hermione there," and with that the house elf was gone.

Draco looked back at Hermione. 'And we didn't even get to her room,' he thought sarcastically.

Hermione sighed an inward sigh, she now definitely knew that Draco wouldn't punch her.

"So next time, I guess you'll be asking me what I prefer: Hawaiian or Punch, huh?" Hermione said, smiling.

Draco kept looking in her eyes, obviously mad.

'I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her. Draco, control yourself. I'm fine. I'm fine,' Draco thought to himself.

He let go of her throat roughly and stalked off, still expecting the brunette to follow him.

She did but at a very good sized distance.

'At least she learned to stay away,' Draco thought, smirking.

When Draco reached the dining room doors, he stopped and waited for Hermione to get there.

When she did, the doors opened and they walked in.

There was a long dining room table in the middle of the room with a green and silver table cloth.

'Typical,' Hermione thought, sarcastically.

Lucius was seated at the Head of the table with Narcissa to his right. Jane sat on the old bat's right.

Draco walked over and sat down on the other side of his father. Hermione, very unsure of what to do, went and sat next to him.

Dinner had begun and the adults (Jane, the old bat, and Lucius) were discussing the big ball they were planning in celebration of Jane's new job.

'She's had that job for over a month now,' Hermione thought irritably.

They were also trying to find her mom someone to 'escort' her.

'I'm sure if they can't find anyone, the old bat will do it herself!' Hermione laughed inwardly, but stopped when Narcissa started a new subject:

"Well, I'm sure my _dearie little_ Draco would love to escort Hermione!"

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice and Hermione's face showed pure horror and some amusement. She wondered what Draco would do this time!

Narcissa smiled happily. 'Idiot! She doesn't even realize that we despise each other!' Hermione thought.

"Um... I don't know..." started Jane, seeing Hermione and Draco's reactions.

"Of course he would! Wouldn't you _darling_?"

"Um, listen mother, I was... uh... I was going to take... Pansy Parkinson!" Draco said, slapping himself mentally. Even Granger was better than Pansy!

"What?! You want to go with that pug face?!" screeched the old bat.

Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice, her shoulders shaking because of her quiet laughter.

Draco gave her a warning glance and said very quietly "No."

Narcissa smiled, "That's what I thought! So you will go with Hermione!"

Draco slumped in his chair and Hermione sighed.

"Well! Now for dessert!"

"I'm full," Hermione and Draco said at the exact same time.

Narcissa frowned, but complied.

"Draco, show Hermione to her room and then you may return to the study; your father would like to speak to you."

Draco nodded and left the dining room, Hermione followed.

When they entered her room, Hermione sighed breathlessly.

It was huge! Even though everything was still in silver and green, but it was still breathtaking.

Her bed was a king size and had a green comforter with a silver trim and silver pillows. She had a desk with a computer and a dresser. She had a life size mirror and a bathroom that had a Jacuzzi and green flower wallpaper with a silver border at the top.

Hermione looked around in awe. Draco rolled his eyes and left.

Hermione too, rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand, all of her things were unpacked.

She pulled out her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_ and began to read.

Draco walked into the study, where his father was waiting for him.

"About time," he heard his father mumble.

"Did she like her room?" Lucius said, a little louder.

Draco nodded and shrugged, sure that that was not what his father wanted to speak to him about.

Lucius continued, "Anyways, your mother and I were very glad when you agreed to take Miss Granger to the ball."

Draco snorted.

"Listen son, I know that she is a mudbl—I mean, a muggle born, but it would make your mother very pleased if you two were together."

Draco looked sick at his stomach.

"Dad!"

"Draco_! How many times _will I have to tell you??? You shall call me Father!"

Draco looked sheepish.

"Sorry... _Father_... but Granger and I will NEVER _'be'_ together. We hate each other's guts."

"Yes, I know you 'hate each other's guts', but your mother thinks if you two get to know each other more, than you might start to like each other more, so that's why you two are going to the ball together."

"Figures," Draco said under his breath.

"Anyways, you best be off to bed. Did you wish Miss Granger good night?" Lucius asked, a smirk coming upon his lips.

"No! I mean, yes Father, of course I did," Draco said, in an innocent voice.

His father smiled, "Then off to bed. See you in the morning."

Draco nodded and left.

Hermione woke up to a knock on her door.

"Come in," she mumbled, still asleep.

The door opened and Draco walked in.

"Granger! Wake up!" he said, loudly, shaking her.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly and shut them again.

"Morning," she said, not realizing who it was.

"Granger! Wake up!"

A smirk crossed Draco's face as he came up with an idea.

"Granger! You failed all of your classes!"

Hermione shot up, fully awake.

Draco burst out laughing.

Hermione went red as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

He easily caught it and threw it back at her.

Not expecting that, Hermione was hit smack in the face and tumbled off the other side of the bed.

That only made Draco laugh harder

She sat, tangled in her blankets on the floor.

When she finally got out of them, she got back on the bed and looked at the still laughing Draco.

Her eyes narrowed as she jumped off the bed onto him and then onto the floor.

While sitting on his chest, she grabbed the pillow and began to whack him with it.

She laughed as his hair got all messy and tangled.

He laughed too. She wondered why or how, but she didn't ask.

He pushed her off of him, pinned her down under him, grabbed the pillow from her, and began to whack her with it.

Hermione screeched and Draco quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"SHHHH!!!" he said quietly, "They'll think I'm trying to murder you!"

Hermione smiled as Draco pretended to think about that idea.

Draco sighed and got off of her. His mother was right. They somewhat did get along, though he would never admit it.

He stood up.

"I better go and you need to get ready," he said, turning to leave.

"Why? Where are we going?" Hermione asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"We're all going shopping for your dress and my tux., which we will wear to the ball."

Hermione nodded.

Draco smiled a small smile and left.

Hermione took a quick shower and got ready. She finally decided with a hot pink spaghetti strap top, a jean mini skirt and flip flops. Her hair was in girly pig tails.

When she walked into the dining room to eat breakfast, Draco thought, 'Wow! She actually looks kinda cute... wait, did I just say that? I mean, think that... I mean... Whatever!'

Hermione smiled at everyone and then took her seat next to Draco.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" screeched a very excited Hermione.

Jane and Narcissa smiled.

They were in the store: Exquisite. It was a very nice, expensive store. Her mom was making a good chunk of cash from her job, so they could shop there, especially since this was a special occasion.

(Draco and Lucius were in another store, looking for Draco's outfit.)

"I want this one!" Hermione said, smiling.

A/N: Hey! This was a pretty long chappie 4 me, huh? Aneways, here's my normal 'review answers' thing!

**bms22456**- Hey! Yea, the 'dearie' thing kinda bugs me too, but I think it's kinda funny and it's kind of the old bat's 'trademark'! Neways, hope ya liked this chappie and pleez keep reviewing!

**Insignificant-Raindrop**- LOL! Yo! Thanx 4 reviewing! I am really glad that u like my story! THANK YOU!

**g**- Waz up? K, I know he didn't kiss her, but I decided that it was too early for them to smooch. That's ok, right? But don't worry! They will be smooching SOON! Thanx for reviewing!

**Anneyuan2000**- Hi again! Thank u so much for reviewing! U rock! I'm so glad u like my story! And sry about the cliffie... I know... I'm guilty as charged, but I promise I won't do too big of them and if I do do one, then, I will update soon! K? Thanx again! (And by the way, I have noticed that a lot of authors do cliffies... hmmmm.... blushes I can be really slow sometimes... sry!) C ya next chappie!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! U guys rock and I love ya! C y'all next chappie!!!!

-Angel12345


	6. Twilight

Chapter Six: Twilight

Written By: Angel12345

Disclaimer: I would like to dedicate this 'disclaimer story' to whoever is reading this!

This story is titled:

BEING INNOCENT

A12345: Clears their throat loudly Yo, Yo, Yo, Ppl! Waz up?

PPL in Audience: Nothin, Nothin, Nothin, MUCH!

A12345: looks up at the sky Hmmmmm..... Uh, ppl, the ceiling is up! Hello, r u guys DUM?!

PPL: No! That's you!

A12345: WHAT?! ME?! pretends to look innocent But I'm innocent. starts pouting by putting out bottom lip

Policedude from the story B4: HA! I found you, you little BOOGER!!! laughs evilly

A12345: Screams an ear piercing scream! I promise, I PROMISE I DID MY DISCLAIMER!

Policedude: WHATEVER! It's not like your INNOCENT OR ANYTHING!

PPL: all give skeptical looks at A12345

A12345: laughs nervously Well, um, I think the show should start soon. Yea, clears throat nervously like... NOW! runs from stage, wailing things about 'being innocent!'

Policedude: Oh no, ya don't! You ain't gettin' away this time! runs after her and follows her to her 'traphole', where she waits, already dead.

Once again, this story means that I don't own HP!

A/N: Hey ppl who r reading this! Thank u so much for supporting me and my writing! Hope y enjoy this chappie!

Chapter Six

"And announcing, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger!"

The doors opened. Draco and Hermione began to walk down the grand staircase.

Hermione was wearing a long silver dress that had teeny tiny diamonds covering it. It looked very elegant on her. On her feet, were silver sandals that had a diamond buckle on the right side. Her hair was up in a silver clip. It had a strand of curly hair on each side of her face, framing it beautifully.

Draco was wearing a green vest, with a black and silver tie. Green slacks covered his legs and across his shoulders was a dark green cape with a small silver border tracing the edge of it.

'Grrrrr.... Slytherin colors... typical... ' Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

Even though they were wearing Slytherin House colors, they still looked magnificent together.

Narcissa and Jane stood in the audience, who was watching them descend from the staircase.

"They look absolutely _darling_ together!" Narcissa exclaimed happily, still watching them closely. She had a big smile on narrow face, so big that the creases it made in her face reached her forehead! Narcissa's outfit consisted of a plum purple dress that reached her ankles. She wore a big purple diamond necklace around her clean neck. Her hair was up in a tight elegant bun that showed off big sophisticated earrings.

Standing next to her, Jane stood curiously watching her daughter. She didn't seem upset that Draco took her to the ball, but wasn't happy about it either, she seemed kind of 'in between.' After a minute of studying, Jane smiled. They _did_ look good together. She had a feeling that they had gotten over their 'absolutely hating each other.'

When the couple reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco led his date to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely, extending his hand. Inside his thoughts, he was actually afraid she would say no...

But instead, Hermione answered completely differently, "Sure," she smiled and took his hand.

Draco smiled too, while putting his right hand around her waist, his other hand in hers. Hermione placed her left hand on Draco's shoulder and they started to dance...

_I was stained, with a role, in a day, not my own. _

_And as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown. _

_I always knew what was right; I just didn't know that I might,_

_Peel away and choose to see, such a different sight._

They swayed slowly to the music, staring into the other's eyes.

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, _

_And I will never cease to fly if held down,_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen twilight._

Hermione's deep amber brown eyes stared deep into Draco's steel blue ones. She bit her lip. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. He had her trapped. All she could see was his eyes, and for some odd reason, that's all she wanted _to_ see.

_Never cared, Never wanted, Never sought to see what flaunted,_

_So on purpose, so in my face. _

_Couldn't see beyond my own place._

_It was so easy not to behold what I could hold._

_But you taught me I could change,_

_Whatever came within these shallow days._

Draco's mind was racing wildly. Her soft brown eyes bore deep into his and he couldn't look away from them. They were so intense and so serious, it was scary.

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down, _

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen twilight._

Hermione's heart thumped loudly in her chest. 'Why do I feel this way?' she thought, stupidly, 'I mean, he's a Malfoy, for gosh sake!'

_As the sun shines through, it pushes away_

_And pushes ahead._

_Feel the warmth of the blue_

_And leaves a _chill_ instead._

_And I didn't know that I could be_

_But as illusion dies,_

_I see there is so much to be revealed..._

'Shit, I can hear her heart beating. It makes me want to... oh no! I'm not going there...' Draco thought, nervously.

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down, _

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen twilight._

From the sidelines of the dance floor, their mothers watched on, breathlessly. And I mean, literally, breathlessly. When Draco had asked Hermione to dance, Narcissa choked on her wine in excitement.

_I was stained, with a role, in a day, not my own. _

_And as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown. _

_I always knew what was right; I just didn't know that I might,_

_Peel away and choose to see, such a different sight..._

_Twilight_

_-Vanessa Carlton _

The song ended and Draco led Hermione off the dance floor.

Taking her to a table in a nearby corner, he pulled the chair out for her while she sat down and then said, lowly in her ear, "I'm going to go get us something to drink, okay?"

Hermione nodded and with that, he walked off into the crowd. She watched him walk away, concentrating on how he walked. It was so sex--...

Hermione was interrupted by her thoughts by a high squeal that went kind of like _"HEY HERMIONE!"_

Hermione turned in surprise to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron standing behind her.

She smiled, jumped up and ran to them.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed as she hugged Ginny.

"It's so great to see you all again!" She hugged Harry.

"How has it been?" She asked, giving Ron one last squeeze.

"Great," Harry said, "and Ginny and I have some news for you, Hermione..."

Hermione's brow curved in confusion. "What?" she asked, curiously, and giving Ginny a skeptical look.

Turning her attention again to Harry, he said, "We're getting," he began.

"Married!" squealed Ginny.

Hermione broke into happy tears "I'm so happy for you two!" She cried, giving them each another hug. "But Ginny, don't you have another year at Hogwarts?"

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we want to get married next summer."

Hermione smiled back at her. "You guys look great together--" She said, positioning her hands as if framing a picture.

They all laughed, joyously.

Hermione looked at Ron, who had been very quiet. He seemed to be looking at his shoes.

When he noticed that she was looking at him, his ears turned pink.

"Um, Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, his ear turning a brighter pink.

Hermione looked hesitant. "Sure... um, just let me tell--, uh, let me tell my mom."

Ron nodded and she walked briskly away.

When Hermione finally found Draco, he was surrounded by other Slytherins.

'Getting drinks, huh?' Hermione thought sarcastically, sort of angry.

"Uh, Malfoy, I'm going to go hang out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, okay?"

Draco nodded, with a frown.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Draco nodded once more and watched her walk away.

Hermione once again walked up to the trio and said, "Okay, my mom knows."

Ron nodded, and to Hermione's surprise, took her hand and led her out of the ballroom and into the hallway, where he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Listen," he began, his ears turning an even darker shade of pink, "I was wondering if you, if you, would, um, if you would like to be my date—"

"Oh, look! Weasel wants Draco's girl to be to be his date! Ha ha! Fat chance of that happening!"

Both Hermione and Ron turned to face the group of Slytherins.

Blaise Zabini (male in this story), Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, and a bunch of other Slytherins, stood there. All were wearing big smirks across their faces.

"Shut up, Zabini!" Ron hissed, his ears turning a light shade of red.

"No! You shut up, Weasel! You can't have Draco's girl, so you should shut up!"

Ron looked confused and then started to realize that he had just called Hermione _'Draco's girl.'_

"'Mione is _NOT _Malfoy's girl! She hates _him_ and _his _GUTS!" Ron shouted, madder than a hornet.

"Then," Blaise began, his smirk widening with every word, "why is she _here with him_ tonight? _Huh?"_

Ron turned to Hermione, who had been unusually quiet through out this whole outrage and said, "You're _really_ here with Malfoy?"

Hermione looked like she was ready to faint.

"Well..." Hermione began, her throat suddenly very dry, "Um..." Her hands felt hot and sweaty against her dress, which she was gripping so tightly that her knuckles were white, "Well, you see..."

"IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT?!" Ron roared. "I can't _believe_ you! After all he's done to us and to you, and here _you, you... you go out with him! _You, uh! You _SLUT_! I _can't_ believe it! Just _wait_ until I tell Harry and Ginny!" He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"No! Ron, Wait!" Hermione cried, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"NO! I'm DONE waiting!" Ron bellowed over his shoulder.

"Ron! Please! Let me explain!" Hermione called after him.

Ron didn't answer. He had reached Harry and Ginny, who were standing by the wall, drinking punch.

He started talking to them, angrily, his face dragon-hot red. Hermione studied the other two's faces. Harry's slowly turned red too, but not nearly as red as Ron's. Ginny looked as if she could cry. Ginny's eyes flew over to where Hermione stood, sobbing and leaning on the doorframe for support. Hermione tried to call her over, but Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and guided her out the doors, Ron in front of them.

Hermione felt her eyes flood with tears. She felt them slowly descend down her face as she watched all three of them stalk out the door.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her shoulders shaking from her sobs and her dress limp from her pulling on it. Her beautiful hair-up do had fallen down; also limp onto her shaking shoulders. Her make-uped, magnificent face was now tear streaked with lines of mascara and eye liner flowing along with her tears.

Her blood turned cold-mad when she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Granger! What's wrong?!"

Hermione turned around to face his steel-blue eyes, which were unusually filled with concern.

"Like you don't know!" Hermione said angrily.

Draco looked confused. "What did I do?"

Hermione gave him a glare to kill. "Go ask your piece of shit friends, you stupid, fucking bastard!" she cried.

And with that, she turned on her heel, and ran off down the hallway, her dress trailing her sorrowly. She ran all the way up the grand staircase and to her room, still bawling.

A/N: So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Okay? Weird? Too much emotion? I can't decide whether to have Harry and Ron forgive her or not? What do u think? Pleez tell me by REVIEWING!

**Llamabalooza: **So, wat did ya think of this chappie? Hope ya liked it!

**Bms22456: **Yea, I think the 'old bat' is kinda funny. I hope u guys do too! Thanx for reviewing!

**Dark-Moon-of-Sorrow: **Hey! Thanx for reviewing! I'm glad u don't mind it being PG-13! Pleez keep reading and reviewing!

**Mir:** Yo! I know, Hermione and Draco are so meant 2 BE!!!

**Dumdumditz23: **Hi, yea, I know Ron looks like a BIG, TOTAL jerk right now; I can't decide whether to make Hermione forgive Harry, Ginny, and Ron. What do u think I should do?

**Frodomegan:** Hey, I'm glad u like; pleez keep reading and reviewing!

**FriFri:**

Thanx so much again to all of my reviewers!

Peace out, bro!

-Angel12345


End file.
